


Walking On Broken Glass

by cassiopeiasara



Series: Mini Tumblr Fics [6]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 20:24:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7815832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/pseuds/cassiopeiasara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Surprises are always interesting with Holtzmann.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walking On Broken Glass

_5:30_

Patty set her phone back on her nightstand and snuggled deeper into her pillow. She had at least ten more minutes. 

A crash sounded in the kitchen a moment later and Patty shot up as she heard it. She looked over at the space next to her and found it empty. 

This couldn’t be good.

She poked her head into the kitchen and spotted Holtzmann crouched on the floor with a dustpan. Patty noticed a few shards of glass in front of her. “Holtzy?”

Holtz stilled for a moment then turned back to Patty. “You are a goddess in the morning,” she offered with a wink. 

Patty leaned against the doorway and nodded. “That’s sweet baby, but what are you doing in here? You know the rules.”

Holtz shrugged. “Rules, Schmules. I was making you breakfast.” Sure enough, there were cooking utensils and plates spread out on the counter. There was also what looked like flour everywhere and a few remnants of egg yolk on the floor. 

Patty smiled and started toward the stove. “I’m sure you thought you were.” 

“Stop!”

Patty halted in her movement and narrowed her eyes.

Holtz set the dustpan down and turned fully toward her. She gestured behind her. “Too much glass.”

Patty nodded and backed up. She turned her hand in a circle, gesturing toward the whole room then raised her finger in warning. “You better get it all.”

Holtzmann raised her hand in a salute. “Go back to bed so I can surprise you.”

“Why don’t I just sit in the living room, you already-” She was stopped by a finger to her lips. 

“You’re going to spoil it. Back to bed.” 

When Patty still didn’t move, Holtzmann put her hands on Patty’s hips and attempted to turn her. Patty laughed and shooed Holtz’s hands away. 

“I’m goin’, I’m goin.” When she didn’t hear Holtz move, she added, “it’ll be hard to sweep up all that glass and flour with you standin’ there staring at my ass.”

She heard an indignant huff in reply and shook her head as she climbed back into bed. 

Holtzmann came in about ten minutes later and handed Patty a breakfast tray. Patty lifted it safely in the air as Holtz bounded onto the bed next to her. She tried not to cringe as Holtzmann got some flour on her sheets. At least it wasn’t grease.

When Patty sat the breakfast tray down, Holtz smiled and asked, “How it is milady?”

Patty took a bite of her eggs and smiled in relief. “It’s good but next time, try not to wreck the whole kitchen, hmm?”

Holtzmann sipped some of Patty’s orange juice. “I make no promises.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: In response to a tumblr mini fic ask that called for a flash of anger or broken glass. Feel free to come gush about these two with me on tumblr (same name). 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these ladies and I seek no profit.


End file.
